


Gorgeous in Green

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: Harry has been persuaded to take part in a drag fashion show for charity.





	Gorgeous in Green

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the August 2012 Daily Deviant, for which I chose the theme "crossdressing."

"Why do _I_ have to be the one?" Harry complained, looking in the mirror.

"This is a fund-raiser," Severus reminded him. "Do you really believe anyone would feel they'd spent their hard-earned Galleons well to see _me_?"

Harry had to admit that Severus had a point. That hooked nose was, well, Harry was pretty certain that no woman—witch or Muggle—would have such a nose. It practically deserved its own postal code.

"I suppose." Harry sighed and tugged at the girdle that clasped his waist, trying to adjust it. "I feel ridiculous, though."

"Nonsense. You look remarkably good in that outfit." Severus's voice was dry, as it always was when paying Harry any compliment. Harry had learned to ignore the tone and accept the content.

"Thank you. It took enough effort." Harry gave a wry smile, remembering.

* * *

Charlie Weasley had come to them about the fundraiser for the Romanian Dragon Pox sanatorium several months before. The hope was to begin collecting enough money to ultimately establish a permanent endowment, rather than relying on annual donations to pay for the staff and medications. Charlie had been full of enthusiasm about the variety of charitable events the committee had planned, including demonstrations of dragon care, a 200-Galleon-per-plate banquet, several concerts, and the fashion show that Harry had reluctantly agreed to be part of.

"It'll be great fun," Charlie had promised. "All the wizards on the runway will dress as witches, and vice versa, and everyone will wear the most outrageous and glamorous outfits they can come up with."

"How many people will be there?"

"I'm trying to get a couple of dozen people up on stage, at least."

"I meant, how many in the audience?" Harry had clarified.

"Depends." Charlie had shrugged. "However many are willing to buy tickets. Hermione is going to be up there," he had added. "She asked me specially to persuade you."

So Harry had agreed. Hermione had been delighted to have him participate—they were the only two from Britain who would be part of the event, which was scheduled to take place in Milan—and the two of them had worked together to develop their outfits. Hermione had even persuaded Lavender Brown to help Harry with his makeup technique.

* * *

"The effort has paid off," Severus told him. "They'll be climbing over their seats to get to you."

Harry flushed. "The only one I want to get to me is you."

"Don't worry. The only reason you're safe now is because I'd hate for you to have to duplicate all that effort. As soon as the show's over..." Severus let the sentence trail off.

"Good." Harry swallowed. "I guess it's almost time."

"Harry?" Hermione's voice came through the door. "Are you ready?"

Severus opened the door. Hermione stood there, stunning in scarlet leather with gold-colored studs and chains. They had agreed that she would wear clothes of the type popular in gay men's clubs of several decades before, but more colorful. Luna hovered behind her.

"You look fantastic," said Harry, which was only the truth.

"She doesn't look much like herself," Luna put in, "but then she isn't supposed to, is she?"

Hermione turned her head to give Luna a long kiss. "No. You look great too, Harry. I think that was the right choice."

"Not too over the top?" Harry rotated so that Hermione and Luna could see the complete ensemble. Shimmering silver beads embroidered onto nearly transparent silk formed the overdress, while the underdress was a green satin slip in 1920s style. His hair had been done in a marcel wave, and he carried a long cigarette holder complete with cigarette.

"Not at all," Hermione assured him. "Let's go."

"Miss Lovegood and I will be watching for you," said Severus.

"Luna, not Miss Lovegood," Harry heard Luna say as he and Hermione hurried off. He smiled. Sometimes he thought Severus retained formality just for its own sake.

"There you are!" Charlie said in relief. "Oh, you both are going to be hits. Right. We've put you down to go on about two-thirds of the way through, Harry, since you were so adamant that you didn't want to be the last person."

Harry nodded. "You have the music?"

"Of course. 'Squeeze Me,' just as you requested. We have a copy of," Charlie looked at the clipboard he held, "the Billie Holiday recording."

"Perfect. That's the one I've been practicing to."

"And Hermione—you're on first, and your music is 'Relax' by Frankie Goes to Hollywood."

"First?" yelped Hermione.

"First," Charlie said. "The committee wanted something good and rousing to get the crowd into the spirit of things, and when we listened to the music you chose, we decided that would be perfect. Ten minutes and you're up."

Hermione's face was white against the scarlet leather of her outfit. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Want me to conjure a basin?" Harry asked with sympathy. "Think of it this way, you'll be all finished and able to enjoy watching everyone else while I'm still waiting and being nervous."

"That's true." Hermione swallowed. "I'll manage."

And she did, strutting along the runway and grinding her hips to tremendous applause. She was breathlessly happy when she finished, hugging Harry over and over.

"Luna looked like she wanted to eat you up," Harry told her. "I was watching to see how she enjoyed it."

Hermione only smiled. "Let's see how everyone else does."

The other volunteer performers seemed to enjoy themselves as much as Hermione had once she was out there, with the exception of one gangling young wizard, the son of the Swedish Minister of Magic, who had one of his six-inch high heels break off midway through his dance to "(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty." Only some quick wand-work by Charlie saved him from tumbling onto a table of Polish wizards.

Finally it was Harry's turn. As the first notes of his music played, he took a deep breath and stepped out from the wings.

He didn't lip sync the way that some had, just let Holiday's wonderful voice move him along the extended stage. It didn't matter how many people were seeing him dressed like this, acting like this; what mattered was the pleasure and pride on Severus's face as Harry danced for him.

It was over, and Harry was back with Hermione again, grinning like a fool. He watched the rest of the show with her because there was no point in not doing so, not when Severus was still out in the audience, but he was much too keyed up to care much even when Charlie announced at the end that the show had raised over 7000 Galleons for the sanitarium. Dutifully, however, he went back out with the other participants and bowed and shimmied and smiled.

"I'll see you later," he told Hermione as soon as it was all over and the stage lights were down.

Hermione winked at him. "Have fun."

"You, too." Harry was sure that Hermione and Luna probably had plans similar to his own. "I'll Owl you soon."

Thankfully he saw Severus threading his way through the backstage crowd toward him. They were combining this event with a long-overdue holiday, so they had taken a room in a nearby hotel.

"Ready?" Severus took Harry's arm and Apparated them out.

As always it took Harry a moment to recover from the jolt of Apparition. He wobbled on his Boulevard high heels, and Severus steadied him.

"A good thing I didn't trip while I was out there," Harry laughed, putting his arms around Severus.

"I would have made sure you didn't fall," said Severus. He stroked Harry's back, cupping his arse through the beaded fabric.

"Quite a change from all those years when you were _happy_ to let me look like a prat." Harry kissed him. "So you liked the show?"

"I liked _you_ in the show," Severus clarified. "Although I must say Miss Granger looked quite stunning, too."

Harry puckered his brow. "You know, I wondered about that. I mean, why did you like seeing me dressed like this, like a woman, when you aren't attracted to women? I can understand why you thought Hermione looked hot as a man."

"I suppose because," Severus paused to unhook the top of Harry's dress and begin drawing down the zipper, "I can appreciate the _aesthetics_ of a beautiful woman—which you were—and knowing that you're a man underneath, well..."

Harry gasped as Severus's lips travelled down his neck. He was still stirred up from the show, and Severus's caresses were making him too aroused to want to take things slowly tonight.

"But," Severus added as he slipped the green fabric off Harry's shoulders, "if you're wondering if I want you to dress like this on a regular basis, no. Not unless you enjoyed it."

"More than I thought I would," Harry admitted. He stepped away from the puddle of dress on the floor, then bent down to pick it up. Even if he never wore it again, it was too beautiful a garment to risk unnecessary damage. He draped it carefully over the back of the lone chair in the room before turning back to Severus. "I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime."

"You could leave on the rest tonight," Severus said.

Harry smoothed his hands over his thighs, where suspenders attached to the girdle held up the sheer seamed black silk stockings. Hermione had insisted that he wear historically authentic clothing entirely. "Not the pants?"

"Not the pants. _Evanesco!_ "

With his pants gone, immediately Harry's cock sprang up; it had been somewhat uncomfortably trapped for the past few minutes. He glanced at the mirror that hung next to the hotel room door and thought that the contrast between his cock and the line of the suspenders over his thighs was quite stimulating. Severus evidently agreed, because he urged Harry to sit on the edge of the bed and knelt before him.

"Oh, _yeah_ ," Harry groaned as Severus first licked delicately at his cockhead, then sucked him in to the root. Words eluded him after that. He could only bite down on his fist to prevent his cries from being heard—things had moved so fast neither of them had had a chance to cast a spell for privacy—and thrust helplessly into Severus's mouth.

Just when he was about to come, Severus pulled away. "Kneel," he told Harry, who scrambled backward on the mattress and turned over, presenting his arse. Meanwhile Severus hastily tore off his own clothes and grabbed his wand, first ensuring their privacy, next uttering a lubrication charm that tingled pleasantly.

Harry inhaled sharply when Severus entered him.

"All right?" Severus's voice carried concern, and he stopped moving.

"Just a second." Harry took another deep breath, consciously relaxing his muscles. "Yeah." He might be a little sore the next day, but it would be worth it.

Severus thrust again, more slowly to begin with, gradually increasing the tempo. "You were gorgeous tonight," he murmured. "You're always gorgeous to me."

Harry thought the same of Severus, although he knew that hardly anyone—including Severus himself—would agree with him. Instead of saying so, then, all Harry said was, "I love you."

"Love you too," Severus whispered, and that was a triumph, since he rarely spoke overtly of what Harry knew he felt. "Oh—Harry—"

He clutched Harry's hips and drove in deep once more, shuddering as he came. He leaned over and put his arms around Harry's chest, rolling them both to the side, one hand sliding down to tug Harry's impatient cock to a very satisfying orgasm. It was some few minutes before either of their breathing slowed to a normal speed.

"Severus?" Harry mumbled, on the edge of sleep.

"Mm?"

"Maybe, sometime, you could dress as a woman? Just for me, not in public. I'd like to see you like this too."

"Maybe," said Severus. "We can discuss it another time."


End file.
